


you know that I can make you believe

by Aurum



Series: Sexual Healing, a.k.a. Ippo's magic cock [1]
Category: Hajime no Ippo | Fighting Spirit
Genre: M/M, Magical Healing Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum/pseuds/Aurum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyata came out to have a good time and he's honestly learning more than he expected to know about Makunouchi's dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know that I can make you believe

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Love Sex Magic" by Ciara, because I've waited years for a good excuse.

Miyata's barely taken two steps into the Kamogawa gym before he almost gets bowled over by someone rushing to the door. He stumbles back, but manages to keep them both upright.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" says the culprit, because of course it's Makunouchi. Then he actually looks up from where he's clutching at Miyata's jersey. "Miyata-kun?! You're here?"

"Yeah," he says, since it seems like Makunouchi's actually waiting for a reply. Ippo just beams at him, apparently in no rush to back off. He looks (and feels) slightly damp, like he just came out of the shower. Miyata pushes him back to arm-length by his shoulders.

"Oh, congratulations on your last fight!" Ippo says. "It was so good! Especially the counter in the second round, I was sure he wouldn't get up again. And then..."

The fight was two weeks ago and nothing special. Miyata barely remembers his opponent's name. "Thanks," he says at length, cutting into Ippo's jab-by-jab recounting of the third round. "Is Takamura here?"

At that Ippo pales and looks over his shoulder. If that wasn't answer enough, a moment later the door leading to the locker room opens with a bang. As if summoned by the very mention of his name, Takamura comes strolling in, followed by Kimura and Aoki.

"Ippo, oh Ippo," he calls in a sing-song voice, pushing his hair up. "Don't run away! Don't you want to help your senpai— oh hey, Miyata!" He grins even wider. "You came at a good time."

Judging by the low whine, Ippo disagrees. He casts a despairing look between the door and Takamura, then buries his face in his hands.

Takamura joins them in three strides and throws an arm around Ippo's neck. "Did you know about Ippo's dick?" he asks Miyata, ignoring Ippo's attempts to break free and wails of _'Takamura-san!'_.

Miyata stares at him, then looks at the others. They're watching him expectantly, not laughing yet, so he's probably supposed to go along with the joke. "What about it?" he asks.

Takamura opens his mouth, then snaps it closed as he seems to remember something. "Oh shit, oh man, you've been missing out," he says quickly, with rising glee. "Have you even seen it?"

Ippo chokes on air, or maybe the hold around his neck gets too enthusiastic. Thankfully this time Takamura doesn't wait for an answer.

"Not only is it a _monster_ —" He raises both hands to illustrate, holding them up at a distance that defies reason and probably the laws of gravity.

"Takamura-san, please," Ippo wheezes, tugging at Takamura's sleeve.

Takamura swats him off like a fly. "It even does magic tricks!" he adds, his grin growing impossibly wider.

Miyata's not an expert like Takamura, but Ippo's crotch looks pretty normal, at least through clothes. Though it seems harder than expected to tear his eyes away from it. "What," he says, looking back at Takamura.

"I had a bruise right here," Takamura says, poking his forearm. "And now it's gone!"

Miyata waits a moment for the punchline. It doesn't come. "Because of Makunouchi's dick?" he asks finally. Ippo whimpers.

"Yeah! And I barely even touched it!"

"You kind of touched it a lot," Kimura cuts in.

Aoki nods. "Yeah, that was a lot of touching. I would know." Then he looks deeply pained by his own admission. Kimura pats his shoulder.

"Shut up! I was testing a theory!" says Takamura, absently punching Aoki in the arm. "Hey Ippo, you should learn from your senpai! Aoki deals with it and his dick is not even special."

"Yeah, Ippo! I—" Aoki turns on Takamura. "Wait, what the fuck do you mean, it's not special?!" Then he throws the second punch and they're off.

It definitely looks like a bad time to ask for Takamura's advice, and Miyata's forgot what he meant to ask anyway. He heaves a sigh and turns to Ippo, who's peering at them between his fingers from where he's slumped against the wall. "Want to do road work?"

Ippo looks at him with wide eyes and points a finger at himself. "Me? Now?"

He's very bad at being rescued. Miyata sighs again. "Yeah."

"O-of course! Yes! I'll just take—" He waves in the direction of the locker room, but hesitates when he looks back at the guys.

Takamura pauses in grinding his fist into Aoki's gut and smiles at them with too much teeth. "For real, Miyata, Ippo's dick is magic. You should try it. I bet Ippo won't mind if it's you."

"Takamura-san!" Ippo says for the hundredth time, getting huffy now, but not exactly denying it. He grabs Miyata's wrist and tugs him towards the door. "Let's just go, Miyata-kun."

In the interest of getting away from Takamura, Miyata allows this for the moment and just follows Ippo outside at a quick pace. It's only after they round the corner that Ippo stops and turns to him. "A-ah, sorry, Miyata-kun!" He drops his hand.

Miyata rubs at his wrist to get rid of the foreign feeling and raises his eyes to Ippo's face. "It's alright," he says, long-suffering. "Let's go."

Ippo nods with enthusiasm, and they run.

*

On a Friday a few weeks later Miyata sprains his wrist.

It's more annoying than painful, but it gets him banned from the punching bags, so after glaring at his dad for a minute he sets out to do road work. It's not until he sees the Kamogawa gym that he realizes which way he went. He slows down his approach, a little irritated with himself, but since he's already here... Which is exactly the train of thought that keeps it happening.

After the first time, he had to come back to actually ask Takamura about the technique. Takamura wasn't there, but he found Ippo, who was getting ready to go out. Ippo shuffled in place for a moment before asking if Miyata wanted to join him on a run, and Miyata didn't really have anything better to do, so he agreed.

The next time he did catch Takamura. He got his answer, along with a detailed (too detailed) account of what happened earlier in the locker room. Ippo was hiding behind the punching bags looking haunted, so Miyata (who has a vested interest in not letting him die of embarrassment before they get their fight) gestured unsubtly to the door. Ippo tripped over a training bag and nearly brained himself on the bench in his haste to follow him.

And then it's just kept happening. Miyata shows up, stays only long enough to learn that Takamura's still not over the dick magic joke and to collect Ippo, and then they're off.

Thankfully nobody's asked Miyata why he keeps running with Ippo, because he doesn't really have an answer. Ippo keeps up with him easily — maybe even too easily, because he has enough energy left to chatter endlessly. Miyata gets updates on the KBG regulars and more info about fishing boats than he ever thought there was to know. Most of the time Ippo doesn't expect a reply, so he gets to just listen as he runs. It's... nice. Weird, but nice.

Deciding that's enough soul-searching for now (or forever), Miyata shakes his head and opens the door to the gym. He's barely managed a greeting before Ippo ushers him back out, already jogging in place as he points down the street and starts talking about Takamura's next fight.

Miyata nods in acknowledgment and starts running, faster than his usual, hoping to burn off some frustration coming with the injury. Ippo follows, pausing in his chatter for a second, looking surprised at the slight break in the routine (okay, maybe it is a routine). But he still just shifts up a gear effortlessly, drawing even with Miyata in a few moments. Miyata narrows his eyes at him, takes a deep breath, and speeds up more. And they run.

By the time they've circled back to the Kamogawa gym, Miyata is dripping with sweat, his wrist is throbbing with the pounding of his heart, and Ippo is fussing.

"Are you okay, Miyata-kun? Does your wrist hurt? It must hurt, do you want ice? I'm sure we have ice. We can ice it and you can take a shower if you want?" He's shuffling closer to the door and then back to Miyata's side, as if afraid that Miyata will disappear as soon as he steps through the doorway.

Ice sounds really great right now, so Miyata just wipes some sweat off his forehead and follows him inside. Ippo leaves him on the bench and dashes off. He returns soon with an icepack wrapped in a towel.

"Thanks," Miyata says, reaching out to take it.

Ippo ignores his raised hand, sits down next to him, and carefully puts the ice on Miyata's hurt wrist, holding it with both hands. "Is this okay?"

Miyata exhales slowly as the first burst of cold fades into numbness. "Yeah."

Ippo beams at him and starts talking. Actually, he didn't talk a lot while they were running. Maybe Miyata finally managed to work him hard enough that he couldn't spare the energy. He smiles a bit at the thought.

Itagaki's adventures with fishing are not something that Miyata intends to give any thought to, so he mostly tunes it out, leaning more heavily against the wall and letting his eyes drift shut. He doesn't doze off, exactly, but it still feels kind of like waking up when Ippo removes the icepack, barely cold by now. It looks like the gym's emptied out in the meantime.

"That should be enough, I think. Do you want to shower now, Miyata-kun? Um, I have clean t-shirts if you want to change..."

Miyata blinks at him slowly. Standing up doesn't sound very appealing, but a shower would be nice. He considers the effort needed to relocate to the showers and finally heaves himself up with a sigh.

What he's failed to consider in his somewhat sleepy haze is the fact that showering here means showering with Ippo. He's considering it now, as the water makes quick work of waking him up properly, with Ippo similarly naked and getting progressively more wet not two steps away from Miyata. Which is of course completely normal and there's nothing extraordinary about it, except maybe the fact that somehow Takamura's experiments haven't left Ippo with lasting trauma and a lifelong fear of communal showers.

It's also entirely Takamura's fault that Miyata is thinking about it at all. You can't throw words like 'monster' and 'anaconda' around and not expect a guy to be a little curious. He huffs a breath.

It's not like Miyata has never seen another guy's dick (he did spend years in one gym with Takamura Mamoru, it was impossible to avoid), but he's never paid them much attention. This sudden... interest is weird and frustrating. It's mostly the refusal to stoop to Takamura's level that keeps Miyata's eyes trained on the shower wall as he washes himself.

That plan works until he forgets about his wrist and bends it too sharply. He hisses through his teeth at the short stab of pain, which makes Ippo stop humming tunelessly and turn to him.

"Does it still hurt, Miyata-kun?"

He makes a sound, half confirmation and half annoyance. In the corner of his eye, Ippo shuffles from one foot to the other.

"Um, if you wanted to... I don't know how good it is, but..."

Miyata has to look at him then, slowly turning his head. He can only see down to Ippo's shoulders without moving closer to the divider placed between the showers. Which is a good thing and not at all a disappointment.

Ippo's staring over Miyata's shoulder, looking pink in the face. "Takamura-san says it really helps... if you touch... my..." He darts a look at Miyata. It's hard to tell what he sees in his face, but he looks away quickly with a nervous laugh. "Ah, it's a stupid idea..."

 _I bet Ippo won't mind if it's you_ , Takamura said. Maybe he was right about that, if nothing else.

It is a stupid idea, but before Miyata can convince himself that it's a bad one, he finds himself saying: "Okay."

Ippo whips his head back to stare at him. "O-okay?"

"Sure, it can't hurt." Miyata shrugs his shoulders with deliberate effort.

"Right, yes." Ippo keeps looking at him for a moment before jerking into action. He turns off his shower, knocks down a bottle of shampoo, dives to catch it with a yelp, laughs breathlessly at himself, and then finally he's stepping around the divider.

He's protecting his modesty with his hand at first, but soon enough he steps closer, just barely into the spray of water, and steels himself. He plants his feet, fixes his eyes over Miyata's shoulder, takes a deep breath. His hand falls away to curl into a loose fist at his side.

Presented with not just permission but invitation to look, Miyata takes his time sliding his gaze down from Ippo's face. Or he tries, and it's not like it's a bad view, but still in a few seconds his eyes fall to Ippo's cock, and then there's nowhere else to look.

It's almost irritating to see that Takamura was right about this too. Maybe not about the specifics, because it's not actually a meter long, but it's easy to see where he was coming from.

After a while Ippo shifts in place, clenching and unclenching his hands with a quiet, drawn out sound. Right, Miyata's staring, and he's not actually supposed to just look. He glances at Ippo's face, still determinedly turned slightly away. He breathes in slowly.

He touches Ippo's hip first, not to startle him too badly, then trails his fingers to his cock. There are no immediate fireworks or fanfare, only a sharp inhale, and after a few slightly breathless moments it starts filling up in his hand. An impressive feat, partly because all of Ippo's blood seems to be rushing up to his face at the same time. But mostly it's just plain impressive.

"I'm so sorry, Miyata-kun," Ippo says, a little strangled. "It's just that you're touching me, I can't help it."

"It's fine," Miyata says distractedly. It is surprisingly fine, except that it feels really stupid to just hold it, especially since he's nowhere close to holding all of it. Maybe if he used both hands...

He contemplates it for a second, but then, seemingly out of its own volition, his hand moves, sliding halfway up Ippo's cock. He notices it mostly thanks to Ippo, who sways in place and makes a noise like he's dying.

"Mnh—! Mi-mi-miyata-kun, this— this is not a good idea," he stutters, his red face looking close to combustion. "It will... get messy soon..."

"That's okay," he replies, the words spilling out without any input from his brain. "We're in the shower anyway."

He tugs again, not very hard, but Ippo stumbles forward anyway, grabbing Miyata's arms for purchase. Miyata puts his hand on Ippo's hip to help steady him. Ippo's looking straight at Miyata now, his eyelashes clumped together with water. "It's okay?"

"Yeah," Miyata says, more focused on working out the angle and a rhythm.

Ippo blinks up at him. "Oh. Okay," he says, biting his lip.

Once satisfied with the rhythm, Miyata tries putting more strength into his grip. It draws a whine out of Ippo, and he shuffles closer still, leaning his forehead on Miyata's shoulder. It's kind of a shame to lose the sight, but it's not exactly difficult to do by touch. And it gives Miyata the view at Ippo's shoulders and down his back, which is not a bad alternative.

Ippo's making small noises, whimpers barely audible over the falling water, which come in puffs of air against Miyata's collarbone and have absolutely no right to be as hot as they are.

"Miyata-kun, I— aah—"

"Yeah," he replies nonsensically. And then, with a twist on an upstroke from Miyata, Ippo gasps as he comes, leaning more heavily on him. Miyata slides his other hand up around his waist as he strokes him through it.

He breathes deeply, waiting for Ippo to come down and stand on his own. It's kind of nice to hold him, but soon enough Miyata's need for a free hand and some space to move gets impossible to ignore. He steers them closer to the wall, sweeping his hand up and down Ippo's back when he makes a noise of protest at being moved.

Miyata props him against the wall and steps to the side. Then, a little regretfully, he draws his hand away from Ippo's softening cock.

It comes away streaked with come. "Fuck," he says, quietly but with feeling, and waits only for the worst of it to wash away before he's wrapping his hand around his own cock. He braces his other hand on the wall, water running down his back as he sets a quick pace to his strokes. It won't take very long now, and it may have been embarrassing if it wasn't for Ippo's state.

Ippo slides slowly to the floor, boneless and unselfconscious now as his legs fall apart loosely. He takes a deep breath and lets it out in a satisfied sigh, and Miyata's coming, muffling his panting against his bicep.

He opens his eyes after a few moments, blinking away the water. He looks at Ippo, still sitting there looking blissed out, then watches his own come drip down from his hand.

And then he freezes and stares for a different reason, because he's just jerked them both off with no concern for his sprained wrist and without even a twinge of pain.

He rotates his hand slowly, then with more force when that doesn't produce painful results. He flexes his fingers. It feels completely fine, in a way that surely can't be contributed just to the orgasm.

It seems like Ippo starts on his return to reality in the meantime. He makes a faint sound and rolls his head towards Miyata. "Oh no," he says, sounding more dreamy than concerned. "You finished without me, Miyata-kun? I could've helped."

"Don't worry," Miyata says, distracted with making a fist and punching his other hand lightly. "You helped."

It really doesn't hurt at all. He lowers his hands slowly and takes a deep breath. That will take some processing, but it will have to get in line behind the other things he's going to be thinking about for a while. He's got a lot to figure out once he's alone and clearheaded enough to make sense of it.

Ippo's hair sticks up even when it's wet. Miyata slides his fingers through it, making it worse. Ippo hums and blinks his eyes open. "Hi, Miyata-kun," he says with a sleepy smile.

"Hey," Miyata replies, clearing his throat when the word gets stuck there. "I'm gonna go first," he says, gesturing vaguely towards the locker room.

"Okay." Ippo's still smiling up at him, though his eyes are closing again.

Miyata's hand takes the long way down, trailing down behind Ippo's ear and brushing his jaw before it draws back to ball loosely at Miyata's side. He makes sure the evidence went down the drain and Ippo's not in danger of drowning if he's left there alone. Finally he steps back and heads to the locker room.

He goes through the motions of drying and dressing himself mostly on autopilot. Not thinking about anything at all works pretty well until he steps into the hall, at which point he stops dead.

Takamura's leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. He trails a slow look up and down Miyata, and Miyata's suddenly painfully aware that he's wearing the t-shirt Ippo left out for him. It's a standard KBG shirt, same as the ones he's probably still got buried in a cardboard box somewhere, but this one is worn soft with a stretched collar and definitely loose in the shoulders, and it must be really obvious that it's not his own, and that's the least of his problems anyway, because Takamura wouldn't be lying in wait in the hall if he didn't already know.

Still, Miyata won't be the first to crack. He exhales slowly and stares back.

After a while Takamura must get bored with the staring contest. He grins suddenly and pushes off the wall. "I told you it works like a charm!" he laughs, slapping Miyata's shoulder on his way to the locker room, and probably to the showers where he's going to give Ippo a minor heart attack.

Miyata stares after him for a moment, then shakes his head with a huff. He starts down the hall at a brisk pace before irritation can chase away the buzz of afterglow. A better, kinder, stupider person might've gone back and tried to rescue Ippo, but Miyata knows he has to save whatever strength and dignity he's got left for the next rounds.

Because Takamura was pretty much right about all of it, and they're never going to live it down.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://minyoulater.tumblr.com/)! And a tiny not!fic bonus:
> 
> takamura does actually go into the showers to bother ippo  
> but for the first time he just  
> fails  
> ippo just has no capacity to care  
> takamura is like, "so ippo! you finally got to use your monster dick, huh?"  
> and ippo's like, "mhm"  
> and smiles at him  
> takamura pauses for a second because. this is weird.  
> but he's not so quick to give up  
> so he's like, "you even got your beloved miyata-kun to touch it, yeah?"  
> and ippo's like, "yes"  
> and he just radiates more bliss  
> and he kind of looks, like, fucked out  
> even without being fucked (well, as far as takamura knows)  
> he's just sprawled there all happy and sparkling  
> and it's actually... kind of... erotic?  
> and takamura's like, whoa, what the fuck  
> okay I'm out of here


End file.
